different morning
by blue.pxstel
Summary: Rin yakin, paginya kali ini akan berbeda—ia harus berterima kasih pada Len untuk hal ini.


**different morning**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: **_**AU, and other things**_**.**

* * *

Rin masih tertidur saat jam _digital _membentuk angka delapan berwarna merah. Matanya masih nyaman untuk tertutup dan menjelajahi mimpi di pagi mendung. Ia berguling ke kanan untuk sekedar memeluk guling atau apapun yang bisa ia capai—tapi apa daya, hanya sebuah udara yang berada di pelukannya.

Rin mencoba tidak ambil pusing, dan tetap melanjutkan tidur tanpa harus memeluk apapun. Tetapi saat bau makanan menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Kelopak matanya dipaksa terbuka dengan pelan. Mata birunya menatap jendela di kamar yang basah karena rintik hujan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur cepat—bahkan ia tidak melakukan _stretching_.

Netra biru langitnya menilik setiap sudut kamar yang ditempatinya. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya jauh lebih feminin dari kamar ini. Seingatnya, ia tidak mempunyai gitar akustik Fender—yang ia punya hanya ukulele kecil pemberian mantan kekasihnya, itupun sudah _dikembalikan_ pada sang mantan dengan _sedikit_ drama. Dan bola basket, ia tidak—akan—pernah punya bola basket. Cukup ia bermain dengan bola itu saat SMA, ia tidak ingin kembali menyentuhnya. Lalu ada perabotan-perabotan lain yang _super-duper_ maskulin bagi seorang wanita.

Ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya. Hanya ada _bra_ hitam yang melindunginya, serta selimut putih yang tidak beraturan. Ia melihat ke sudut kamar, dan menemukan baju abu-abunya yang sudah tidak berbentuk—menjadi satu dengan tumpukan baju lain. Saat matanya mencari celananya, ia tidak menemukannya di sudut mana pun kamar ini.

Rin mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tentu, ia melakukan _itu_ semalam—ia tidak menyangkalnya. Tapi bagaimana dan dengan sia—oh, tunggu, ia baru ingat. Ini semua karena kekasihnya yang berencana untuk _movie marathon _lima _film_ sekaligus—dan malah berakhir di tempat tidur melakukan hal _lain_.

Ia mencoba untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi, tetapi kepalanya tidak bisa berkompromi. Rin mencengkram rambutnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di _bed headboard_ warna gading. Rin menekan kepalanya ke _bed headboard_ lebih keras—berharap sakit kepalanya bisa hilang. Tapi sayang, satu-satunya penghilang rasa sakit ini adalah aspirin.

Rin memutar matanya, "_God_," ia baru saja ingin menyentuhkan telapak kakinya di lantai _vinyl_ kayu dingin, sebelum bunyi _cklek _mengiringi terbukanya pintu kamar. Di sana, kekasihnya yang berwarna rambut sama berdiri dalam jarak pandangnya. Ia tersenyum—suaranya penuh pendambaan, "Len."

Len berjalan pelan membawa nampan berisi makanan, minuman, dan—tentu saja—aspirin. Rin menumpahkan seluruh liur imajinatifnya saat Len yang _shirtless_ duduk di depannya. Rin tersenyum. Ia mencium singkat bibir kekasihnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sebelum melahap _french toast_ buatan Len.

Len hanya tersenyum melihat Rin yang memakan _french toast_ bauatannya dengan lahap. "Pelan-pelan," ia memperingatkan. Sejenak, dentingan garpu dan pisau tidak terdengar. Rin mengangkat ujung garpunya dengan potongan kecil _french_ _toast_ dan menyodorkannya pada Len. "Nggak," Len menggeleng, "Kamu makan aja." Ia menyisir sisi kanan rambut Rin dengan jarinya yang kemudian diturunkannya.

Rin mengangkat bahunya—ia melahap potongan itu yang penuh dengan sirup mapel. Baru saja _french_ _toast_ tersebut menyentuh bibirnya, setetes sirup mapel jatuh ke dadanya. Rin melahap makanannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum jarinya mengelap sirup mapel yang jatuh. Tetapi, tangan Len yang sudah siap dengan _tissue_ mendahului Rin dan tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun di sana.

Rin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi Len, ia berbisik terima kasih, sebelum kembali pada makanannya.

Len membuka mulutnya, "Sama-sama," ia mengecup bibir Rin singkat, "Kamu tau gak?"

"Hm?"

"Kata Mikuo, dia kalo pagi-pagi makan _french toast_ bisa ngelakuin apa aja siangnya."

"Terus?" Rin meletakkan garpu dan pisau di piring. Ia mengambil dua aspirin di sudut nampan tersebut, dan mencernanya dengan air putih yang sudah disediakan. Setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Len, ia kembali menatap kekasihnya. "Len," ia menarik atensi Len, "Terus?"

Dengan cepat, Len memeluk perut Rin yang tidak berbalut apapun. Tangannya di belakang punggung Rin mulai nakal.

"Yang semalem—kita lanjutin yah?"

* * *

**end.**

* * *

what is thisss? maafkan pikiran uhukpervertuhuk saya;w;. fyi, fic ini dibuat di saat galau mikirin liburan yang udah mau abis pada malam hari.

anyway, fic ini masih penuh kekurangan dimana-mana, soooo—sarannya ditunggu!;)


End file.
